Aunt Potter
by OZpotter10
Summary: After being betrayed and Killed, Harry inadvertently ends back in his second year. Due to his arrival, The time shock saves his aunt. Now His Aunt helps him defeat Voldemort but he is alone in his love life.
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Harry Potter were not the last Potter left? What if there was an older Potter, a masterful witch? Here comes a story were Harry is adopted by his strange old Aunt in the beginning of his third year. Everything is going to change!**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter sat in front of the Wizegmont, facing the Dursleys. He was finally changing things; he is going to leave Dursleys and finally correcting the mistake of foolishly living with the Dursleys and putting everyone he knew in danger.

"Harry James Potter will be established with a new guardian as his previous guardians have been found incompetent in the job." Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE Department announced.

"The new Guardians are..." she stopped suddenly as a young looking witch came skidding in blasting the doors open loudly.

"What the hell is this disruption I can get you thrown into Azkaban for this disturbance, young lady?" Amelia Bones said to the newcomer.

The odd witch was now surrounded by two Aurors, there wands out and pointed at her, but she was not at all phased rather she looked amused by it all.

"Oh Amelia, I wouldn't have thought you would have forgotten me that easily." She said grinning.

Harry turned to see Ms. Bones but he suddenly saw his Aunt Petunia who had suddenly gone very pale after seeing the new arrival.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Ms. Bones asked.

Harry looked at the young woman again, she was 5"6', slim. Her hair was black but very unkempt she was wearing sunglasses so Harry could not see her eyes but she was looking right at him.

"My name is Ozana Potter and I am here for my nephew." She suddenly spoke up.

"No" his Aunt Petunia screamed," You are supposed to be dead"

"Well, you would know all about it, won't you?" The woman said

His aunt fainted.

Harry looked at the strange woman closely. She had the same untamed hair like him. The same carefree stance he had acquired at the age of 16. She had no wand in her hand. She was quite calm, even when a dozen trained Aurors were pointing their wands at her. She had her back to the people in the room. She was looking at him with a slight smile on her lips. The room was in an uproar at her announcement.

"Are you really my aunt?" Harry asked her. No one heard him as they all were debating how could they have missed a Potter?

"Yes "she said.

"Then where were you all these years?" Harry asked saddened that in the previous timeline she did not show up. No one ever mentioned him having an aunt. That would mean that this was someone else claiming to be his aunt to get at him. Probably one of Tom Riddle's pet death eaters.

He looked at her with hostility. "I will explain everything both about the future and the past." She said when she caught his expression. His eyes widened did she know his secret?

"I do squirt. You cannot hide anything from family." She said

"Amelia I am not getting younger standing here. Let me take my nephew home and you do not have to worry about the Dursleys." She said to the head of the DMLE department. "I will take care of it. Its time someone changed things around her. I mean the Britain magical world has gone to shit since I left. Fudge is the minister of magic, death eaters on the Wizegmont, innocents in Azkaban."

"Ozana ..." the minister of magic said.

"Now he remembers, Cornelius you look awful in that green hat." She said

"Ozana where did you disappear we all thought you were dead." He said.

"It's a long story, but you will be hearing all about when the time is right." She said, "Now am I getting my nephew or not?"

"Yes, of course but we will need to see your wand for identification" Amelia Bones said realising that the young woman was telling the truth and therefore there was no law that can prevent her from claiming guardianship of her nephew.

Amelia Bones could feel the change in the air. She had heard legends about Ozana Potter, who everyone thought were betrayed by one Sirius Black and died during the end of the war. As she took the young woman's wand she thought 'Yes, things are gonna change.'

Harry Potter was standing in his new room trying to take everything in. The room he was standing in was huge, bigger than the dorm he was living in the castle. It wasn't the garish red and gold of Gryffindor, I mean yes house spirit is important but always going with red and gold is downright disgusting.

His "Aunt" has all but dumped him in the room and gone out God knows where, But the most important factor was why didn't this happen the last time. When he desperately needed some help there was no aunt but now when he knows everything and can even change it suddenly an aunt pops up.

It was rather curious. There was a loud pop and a tiny elf was standing right in middle of the room, "Master Harry, It is so good to see you. Come on get cleaned up and then we will go have dinner."

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am Lottie, Your personal elf. I was there when you were born. You were such a little thing. And you had the greenest eyes Just like Mistress Lily's. Alas, that old coot Dumbledore moved Master James and Mistress Lily to that horrid place. I told Master James that the manor was very much secured but no he did not listen.' Dumbledore is great, He will never steer us wrong there must be a reason' and then I cried for a month all alone after their demise." The elf rattled on.

Harry noticed that the elf was speaking quite clearly and normally than the other house elves. This only proved that if house elves are kept in good environment they flourish. Hermione sure would like that. "Lottie where are you taking me?" Harry asked

"To the dining hall." she said. "Miss Potter wants to speak with you."

'Finally' Harry thought

Harry entered the dining hall behind Lottie. It was a large lavish room with a moderate sized mahogany dining table which could seat at least 10 people. His 'Aunt' was sitting at the table. He went to sit near her.

"So, How did you like the house?" she asked him.

"It's nice. But where are we?" Harry questioned in return.

"We are at Potter Manor." she replied. "I grew up here so did your father. Alas, he had to go listen to that manipulative old coot, who sees nothing ahead of his greater good."

"Now Harry, I am about to tell you something that has never happened before. You can ask questions and do whatever you want to do after the explanation"

"When you came back in time. It caused a massive paradox which rankled the divine beings. You were not supposed to come back. Your destiny was to defeat Voldemort and marry your soul mate. But after the death of Hermione you came back to save her from that fate but unknowingly because of your coming back on the day you did I was saved. The divine beings caused an intervention in my death. I was told by an angel that in the previous timeline I was coming to take you from the Dursleys when I was trampled by a car on Dumbledore's orders. He could never let you get out from his control. But this time around I was saved. And I am here to help you complete your quest and keep everything safe."

"So you really are my aunt. I am so happy to realize that I have a relative alive. And frankly I can use some help. I would have lost my mind keeping everything secret from everyone. I thank the divine beings who saved you." Harry replied.

"Now, we should make a list of what to change and what not to change but first let's have dinner a good night's sleep. Tomorrow everything is going to change." His Aunt said with a sinister smile.

Harry woke up with a start. He just had a dream of Hermione being killed by Ron. HE can't let that happen. "Master Harry is awake. Breakfast is ready. You should clean up. Miss Potter requests your presence in the battle room after you have had your breakfast." Lottie said.

After breakfast Harry trudged to the battle room. He saw his Aunt there bent over the table looking at some plans. "Good morning" Harry called out.

"Take a seat, Harry. I have made a list of things we need to do. The divine beings informed me of everything of the alternate universe. We are both on the same page. Now tell me what did you do to get rid of the Dursleys?" Ozana asked him.

"I sent an anonymous owl from Hogwarts to Minister Fudge. The letter was information of threat to Harry Potter and address to his aunt and uncle's home. I knew that even if Fudge didn't believe about the threat he still would not give up the chance of visiting Harry at his home and my blowing up Aunt Marge and Sirius escaping was evidence enough. The Dursleys did the rest threatening to thrash me in front of the Minister of Magic." Harry explained

"Quite brilliant of you, Harry" His Aunt complimented him. "The plan is that we are going to frame Dumbledore, get him declared insane. We are going to make no changes up until Voldemort's restruction because that is important controlling what you know so that you are not faced with the unknown. We are going to capture Peter but let him go after Sirius is declared innocent. We are going to convince McGonagall and Snape to side with us. We are going to make it seem like Dumbledore has gotten insane and paranoid in this time" His Aunt said.

Hospital Wing, Hogwarts

June 1995

Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Fudge- "You-Know-Who…returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore…"

"You have to believe it, Cornelius. Harry here was abducted to bring back Lord Voldemort. Harry saw it all." Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort… Back? Professor when did I say that." Harry said surprised.

Sirius and his Aunt standing beside him, and Hermione on his bed, almost in his arms. His Aunt has done her work quickly. She has obliviated the Weasleys. He shut up Hermione by squeezing her hand and giving a shake of his head. McGonagall and Snape were already on board with the plan.

"Harry! What do you mean? You just told us in front of Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore exclaimed looking dumbfounded towards Harry.

"What are you talking about Albus? Harry told us about how Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail were in league to bring back Voldemort. They think he is alive and were obviously delusional. It was Barty Jr. who turned the cup into a portkey and Wormtail who stunned Cedric and tortured Harry." McGonagall said.

"Albus, my dear friend is everything alright maybe let Madame Pomfrey check you once" Fudge said.

Despite Dumbledore's protests no one supported him. He wouldn't quit shouting until Madame Pomfrey stunned him.

Harry smirked the plan was working. He was not alone this time. He will not have to care about Voldemort alone or Ginny dosing him with love potions.

Soon Dumbledore was admitted into St. Mungo's. Even his phoenix deserted him. Last time Fawkes was seen was in the company of a beautiful white phoenix. Althea had Fawkes wrapped along her claws. McGonagall was appointed Headmistress and Snape her Deputy. Aunt Oz and Sirius too up the Transfiguration job. Dolores Umbridge was appointed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Fudge wanted to keep an eye on the school.

A/N :- This is a summary so that you can understand the further story this is just Aunt Potter rewritten. The real story starts with the next Update. Harry is back in time after being murdered by Ron after confronting Ginny and Ron of dosing him and Hermione with love potions. Instead of dying he ended up in the past just after killing Voldemort's basilisk. This ripple cause his Aunt to survive.

Until Next time Ciao Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you, brave souls, who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited from the "not a prologue" I posted. I hope you'll like how this shakes down._

 _Legal matters, effective for the entire story: This is a work of derivative fiction. All things Harry Potter are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling and/or her assignees. I'm just exploring the What Ifs of her world._

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sept 1, 1995

Today Harry was going to do it. He was going to kiss Hermione. He had been waiting for this all summer. This time around, he got Perfect Badge instead of Ron. McGonagall has finally stepped out of Dumbledore's control. Now, he could properly spend time with Mione. He was on the train and putting his trunk in the compartment when he turned around he bumped into someone. It was Hermione and she was about to fall. Harry's arm immediately went around her waist saving her from the fall.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione blushed.

"No need to thank me Hermione. Can't let you fall, can I now?" Harry said. Then, he pulled her into the compartment, shutting the door behind her. Harry thought the time was right to tell Hermione about his feelings for her. No one will interrupt them here.

"I wanted to ask you something important." Harry said taking Hermione's hands in his. It was difficult letting go of her but if this was successful he would never let go of her.

"Yes, Harry" came the sweet voice of Hermione. "You know… that I like you very much." Harry stuttered out blushing.

"Well I would hope so we are after all best friends." Hermione replied cheekily.

"I mean, I really like you." Harry explained.

"Well yes, you like your friends and really like your best friends." Hermione replied.

"What I mean is….." Harry was getting really frustrated thinking that he would have to spell it to Hermione what he meant. When he looked up he saw a mischievous look in Hermione's eyes and she was smirking. Understanding lit in his brain. He dropped her hands and pulled her flush to him by his waist. Hermione's hands got trapped between their chests. "Why, You naughty wench." he growled out looking into her eyes.

Hermione started laughing, her hands on Harry's chest. "You are so silly, Harry. I like you too. I've fancied you since our third year." Hermione told Harry.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I have fancied you since I have set eyes on you. All bossy and bushy haired." Harry teased. "Harry…" Hermione whined blushing remembering her first time on the train. Harry laughed and stopped her protest with his lips. It was heaven, their first kiss. Hermione's lips were soft and submissive under his. She was alright with letting him take command. He nibbled at her lower lip marveling at its plumpness. He swiped his tongue over her lips asking for invitation and she let him enter parting her lips. He had just deepened the kiss further when the broke apart at a sudden sharp knock at the door. The train was moving and out of the station by now.

Harry got up and opened the door trying to guess the identity of the interloper. It was Draco Malfoy smirking at him. Well this was no surprise they always had a visit by him on the train. What was a surprise was that he was way too early and without his usual minions Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry scoffed.

"Whoa! Potter, sorry to disturb you but I came here to apologize." Malfoy declared entering the compartment and taking the seat opposite Hermione.

"Apologize? Draco Malfoy apologizing to me of all people." Harry exclaimed astonished.

"Yes don't be so sarcastic. My Mother told me about your aunt and now that He is back, my father would expect me to join him, which is something I don't want." Malfoy confessed.

"You want us to believe that. You who I thought would be jumping at the chance to join Voldemort, arrogant git that you are, wanting all the so called mud bloods like me to die, who laughed at the death of a Hippogriff. You must think we are fools." Hermione stated.

"I don't actually believe in all the bullshit I have spouted at you. You would have done the same in my place if it was essential for your survival. You weren't Crucio'd by your father for being nice. Crabbe and Goyle my supposed friends are spies for my father. Every time I didn't tease you or insult you was reported back to my father who first punished my mother and then me in front of each other whenever I went back to the manor." Malfoy beseeched.

"Oh" Hermione was astonished and looked at him with pity.

"Yes, Granger. That's what the life of a typical Slytherin is." Draco sneered not wanting to be pitied.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Harry admonished him.

"I am sorry." He apologized immediately. "I am just frustrated. Now, that Voldemort is back, my proud and commanding father bows and shivers before him. My father is a bastard, no doubt but he should be a little resilient. My arrogance didn't stem from my being a pureblood. Blood works the same whether it comes from a muggle, muggleborn or a pureblood. We are Dukes. You would understand that. You are one too, Potter." Draco concluded. He looked haggard and tired. Harry had never really spared a thought all the children of the death eaters and what terror they must have lived in.

"I understand Malfoy. You could switch sides. I'll write to my Aunt about your position. She could rescue your mother and then it is up to you both to decide whether you want to fight in the war or hide out in a safe house." Harry declared.

"I'll appreciate that. I just want my mother safe. I don't want to join my father in his band of murderers." Draco said getting up and exiting the compartment. With Malfoy gone, Hermione looked at Harry.

"That was very weird. Last year you denied that Voldemort returned and now this. What is going on? Why did you make Dumbledore seem paranoid and a liar? He has lost all his titles." Hermione angrily questioned Harry.

"Mione, Calm down. I can explain everything. Voldemort is back and yes I lied but you have to understand Dumbledore has gotten old and senile. He left me with the Dursleys knowing that they hated magic. He let Sirius rot in Azkaban. A man who is famous for giving second chances didn't even spare a second look at Sirius, who was appointed my godfather by my parents. He didn't even look for my aunt who was my blood relation. All Dumbledore wanted was a pawn for his Greater Good. If I had actually told the truth about Voldemort, Fudge would have denied it. It would not have been credible what with the rumors in the newspaper Rita Skeeter was spreading about me and my aunt and you too." Harry paused looking at Hermione who was slowly understanding.

"Do you understand now! It's now we are sitting quietly. We have gathered the Order of the Phoenix without Dumbledore. We have a spy on the inside and we are keeping eyes on were Voldemort has bases. This time around we are better prepared my aunt tells me. Lat time, Dumbledore gathered most of the kids who were just out of Hogwarts and threw them straight into the war and wouldn't let them use anything more powerful than stunners while the other side were using Unforgivables." Harry explained pulling Hermione towards him and into his lap.

"Trust me, Mione. It's not only Voldemort we should be looking out for. Dumbledore is a far bigger threat then Old Voldy." Harry cautioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sept 5, 1995 Tuesday

Today was going to be there first class with Professor Delores Jane Umbridge. Harry was going to lie a lot and convince Umbridge to their side. She may be a bigoted bitch worse than Voldemort – in fact, on Harry's most hated list, she was on second number, right below Dumbledore – but she carried a lot of power in ministry. Moreover, if he had to clean the Wizarding World, he needed the power of the ministry.

"Wands away, please" came Umbridge's voice. Harry had not even taken his out. He was sitting besides Hermione and had already warned her about remaining quite in class no matter what happened.

When no one rushed to comply, Umbridge's smile turned stressed and she repeated in a sterner voice "Wands Away." Hermione put hers in the bag and half the class followed. Though half the class trying to follow Harry's example of not complying. On seeing this Umbridge's thin lips become even thinner with anger. "Mr. Potter, I said put your wands away." She shouted at Harry. "But I never took it out, Professor." Harry said.

"What ...?" Umbridge stuttered out, shocked.

"I mean, Professor Umbridge, when we have such a talented witch from ministry spending her precious time to teach us, I thought it would be best to follow your instructions as I have heard from other students." Harry explained beaming at her.

Umbridge was shocked. She never thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would comply so easily or hold her in such high esteem. All she has heard from her sources was that Harry Potter was a true example of a Gryffindor. Brutally honest, hot headed and reckless. So if going by that it would seem that the boy was easily led and nubile. She would have to replan everything but that was all right. If the Boy-who-Lived was under her influence then she would be quite powerful maybe even become the Minister of Magic.

Hermione mentally followed Umbridge's thought process. Harry's plan seemed to be working. Harry had a slight smirk on his face, which was noticed by surprisingly Malfoy. Before Umbridge could continue, Ron shouted.

"Talented witch, have you gone barmy, mate calling this toad talented?" He bellowed towards Harry.

Umbridge's face flushed as pink as her garish robes. Ron continued on speaking without a glance at Umbridge.

"I knew you were always a pussy. First, for shouting at me after the third task. You could have given me your winnings. Its not like you needed them and then for going after my girl. Now, you are licking this old toad's boots." He shouted spittle flying out of his mouth.

Umbridge was now turning purple from rage. Harry noted that she looked oddly like Aunt Marge. Maybe she was somehow related to Dursley's.

"Mr. Weasley, How dare you insult me? Detention and be sure to note that this will go on your record. If you ever had dreams about working for the Ministry you can kiss them goodbye now." Umbridge shouted at Ron trembling in rage.

Harry sighed. Ron never could learn being in Gryffindor doesn't give you a free pass to stupidity. When the class finished, Harry and Hermione got out together. Ron following them. As soon as they were clear of the corridor. Ron confronted them.

"Think you are high and mighty Potter. Today proved that you are nothing but a boot licker. Praising Umbridge like some Slytherin." Ron shouted at Harry.

Harry was about to set Ron straight when Hermione nudged him. He turned towards her and she motioned with her eyes to the corner they had just come from. He saw a flash of pink. It looked like Madam Umbridge had followed them.

"Ron, Professor Umbridge is a brilliant person. I was not praising her or licking her boots as you put it. I was just speaking the truth and the truth compliments her it's not my fault." Harry calmly said with a shrug.

Ron stormed off angrily muttering under his breath about pompous boy's who lived and kowtowing swots.

At night, Harry wrote to his Aunt about his day. He had to be clever writing the letter lests it gets intercepted and someone read it.

Dear Aunt Potter,

Today was a wonderful day. We had our first class with Professor Umbridge. She is far lovelier than what you told me and your praise was absolutely right. She is brilliant and understands that theory takes precedence over practical. Dumbledore is still trying to pressure me into going along his idea of Voldemort being back. Hermione is doing great, too. I look forward to your reply. Though I think you should meet Professor Umbridge and explain to her about how I mysteriously and unwillingly get into trouble every year. I wish I could meet you in person. How is the mirror that Padfoot gifted you? Did you like it? It would look so good on your vanity.

Love,

Harry Potter

All was going according to the plan. Even Ron was talking himself to his own doom without much prompting. The very next day Umbridge called him into her office.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." She said inviting him into her room. He went in and sat in the seat offered.

"I have heard that you have been facing a lot of problems from your peers and classmate for going against Albus Dumbledore and telling the truth." Umbridge said in her sickly, fake, sweet and high-pitched voice.

Harry almost puked in the cup of tea he was drinking.

"It's just that Professor. I like to speak the truth and remain loyal to you...er...the Ministry. They are sovereign of the Wizarding world. I just had to go against Professor Dumbledore and him being a patent of life does make it a little difficult but I will always support the ministry." Harry monologues misty eyed.

Umbridge smiled, "Mr. Potter, the minister and I both appreciate your loyalty. Don't worry soon everything will be alright and Albus Dumbledore's supporters will realize the truth too."

"I am gladly looking forward to that professor." Harry said looking relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Harry left Umbridge's office, he went in search of Hermione. He could think of two places where she could be waiting for him- the library or Gryffindor common room. He went to library first as it she would most likely be to get away from the noisy common room. He saw her sitting at the table, which she has commandeered for herself since first year.

"Hermione" he said sitting next to her, dragging his chair closer so that he could speak softly to her without raising the ire of Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Harry, how did it go? Did the horrible woman give you much trouble?" she asked turning towards him.

"Your guess was spot on. She did add Veritaserum into my tea, but she got it from Prof. Snape. It was a dud." Harry answered.

"That old toad is going far to get information." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry did not like that Hermione was being too worked up over it. He could feel how tense she was when he touched her shoulder.

"Come on we are going somewhere else." He started closing her books. Hermione also stood up and put them in her bag. He took the bag from her and took hold of her hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione pondered while being pulled behind Harry.

"First, we are going to drop off your bag and I have to grab something from my room. I want to spend some time with you." Harry explained. When they entered common room Harry returned Hermione's bag. She went up to her room and Harry went to his. He searched around his trunk, found what he was looking for, and grabbed it, putting it in his pocket.

When he got down to the common room, he saw Hermione coming down the stairs right on time.

"Come on!" he exclaimed taking her hand again. He took her through some secret passages and they came to a room in dungeons below the lake. The room had a glass roof and it had a green glow to it.

"Wow" Hermione exclaimed in awe, "This is so pretty." She marvelled at the emerald glow of the room. It was empty but clean, a lot cleaner than it should be if no one came in here.

"How... when did you find this room, Harry" She turned and looked at him. He was standing with his back to the door looking at her. The door was closed.

"I wanted to bring you here earlier on the weekend but I forgot because of all the drama that came with Umbridge." Harry expressed.

"I found this room last year when I was roaming alone after Cedric's death, you know." He trailed off not wanting to speak about him further. That was still a sore point. He tried a lot but Cedric's death was inevitable. Death itself said so; Cedric's fate was only up to that moment. If Harry had saved him then, he might have died the next day.

"So, you wanted to show me something." Hermione's voice pulled him from his dark thoughts.

"Oh yes!" Harry pulled a mini chair from his pocket. He placed it near the window and unshrunk it.

It was a big comfortable high chair. It was big enough for someone the size of Dudley to comfortable sit in. It was a very beautiful Chintz Armchair.

Hermione went to sit on it but Harry pulled her in it with him sitting sidewise. It was a tight fit but they were comfortable and it was what Harry wanted.

"Harry" Hermione exclaimed her eyes going wide, but Harry just put his arm around her waist and pulled her snug against him. He had been looking forward to spend some quality time with his girlfriend but between classes and the Umbridge business it was looking a lost cause. He had come back in time for her and he was going to spend that time with her. This time around, no one is going to take his Hermione away from him.


End file.
